wings of fire revamped
by Mcvluffcins
Summary: The dragonet prophecy was never told. The dragonets never became friends. Now after 25 years since the war started. a mysterious power brings them together. They are forced to come together and stop the war themselves. The only problem is that they will have to do it queen after queen, that meant they would have to betray their tribes. After the war lasted 20 years the alliances br
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hello everybody! Welcome to my new fanfic. Now I have something to say. I will not stop righting this fanfic until it is at least in the top 5 for this fanfiction subject. I know there is not very many good and long fanfics for wings of fire, so I will dedicate my time to righting a good and very long fanfiction for wings of fire. Now I would like to have a few editors helping me with this story, so just pm me if you would like to be my editor. Also I do not own wings of fire. Also go out and tell your friends, sound the air raid sirens, scream out and tell them…. I am writing this story until I am number 1 for wings of fire fanfics, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!**

Thinking " _wazzap "_

 _Normal talking_ "hello"

Telepathic talking "I _ **am mind talking to you now**_ "

 _Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelienlinelinelinelinelinelinelinelienlienlinelienlinelinelinelinelinelinelienlienlien_

A large mud like colored dragon was seen flying quickly threw the sky looking devastated about _"why did they have to die…. why did they all have to die!"_ it thought. The large dragon was flying _"if only I dint have to scout the area first…. If only this stupid war would end, then I wouldn't have lost my brothers, and sisters, I already lost crane not too long ago… now I lost all of them, Reed, Umber, Sora, Marsh, and Pheasant. All of them being killed from ice wings." He thought some more._

 _ **"you know I can help you end the war"**_ a voice said. The large brown dragon jumped quickly looking around the area, "who is that!" the large mud wing said, fearing it might be the ice wings that killed his sibs." _ **you won't be able to see me I am speaking telepathically"**_ the voice said again. The brown dragon just laughed to himself thinking "I _have heard of this before, mud wings going crazy after they lose their whole entire troop."_ _ **"hey you are not going crazy. Trust me. Also people don't know it if they are crazy."**_ the voice said again. "good point, but still where are you at how do I not see you, you sound like you are right next to me." The large dragon said. _**"were you not just listening to me I said I was talking to you telepathically right now."**_ the voice said. "oh, wait but why would you want to talk to me right now." The dragon said. _**"oh yes now where was I, I can help you stop the war".**_ Now that got the dragons attention "wait, you can help me stop the war, like in me alone stop the war alone. _**"no, you will be working with 4 others. One is a rain wing, a sea wing, a sky wing, and one sand wing. Actually you know the sky wing quite well"**_ The voice said. "how are we supposed to meet each other, our tribes hate each other, our tribes hate each other." The brown dragons said. Actually the only type of dragons he doesn't like that much is ice wings." _ **I would like you to meet the rest of them at jade mountain."**_ The voice said. "wait a minute, how do I know this isn't a trap?" the brown dragon said. _**"you don't, if you cannot trust me then that means you are not willing to stop the war, now I want you to meet them there in 3 days, if you are there with them I will tell you how you will stop the war. Now see you later."**_ The voice said. "wait a minute, I still have so much to ask you." He said, but the voice never said anything again. " _should I trust him… I would do anything to stop this war now… I will do it I will go to jade mountain and see if he will help me."_

 _linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_ __

me okay I know this is short so far but I will update a lot. If I make the chapters like this I can update a lot more.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: ok welcome back to wofr (wings of fire revamped) I do not own wings of fire. And I really don't have anything else to say.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

We see the large brown dragon flying towards jade mountain looking around, looking for any possible scouts or attack squads. He also had to stay clear of mud wings so he isn't found out that he is possibly betraying his kingdom.

 _"I wonder who that weird voice was inside my head…. But if he can help stop this war I would help him even know he told me not to."_ The brown dragon thought on his way to the mountains.

It's been 2 days since the voice talked to him. About another 2 hours he made it to the mountains. _"hmm, he didn't give an exact area on jade mountain"_ he just landed on a large flat not too far from the peak of the mountain." _ **good choice I wasn't very specific was I on the location. ohh well that will work, I will tell the others where to meet up"**_ the voice said. The large brown dragon just nodded to itself.

He waited for about 45 minutes. Then a dragon flew down and landed not too far away. It was a female rain wing. "hello, are you the mud wing the voice talked about?" She said. "yes I am, hello my name is clay… apparently we will be working with each other for a little while if this voice knows what he is doing." The large brown dragon, now revealed as clay said. "hello my name is glory." the rain wing said, now revealed as glory said. "well the voice must know what he is doing because he knew how to get me away from my mother." A voice said from above, revealed to be a sea wing with swirl like markings on her wings. "don't worry about saying your names I already know them from where I heard you talking, hello my name is tsunami."

"so, we are only missing 3 right now, a night wing, a sand wing, and a sky wing." Glory said. "weird thing about the sky wing is that the voice said I knew her." Clay said. "well then can you give us some insight on the sky wing then?" tsunami asked. "that's just the thing… I don't know any sky wings on a personal level." Clay lied _"no if it's who I think it is then it had to be the one dragon I have a crush on and we can't even be in a relationship because of her scales." He thought._

Then after about two hours, two dragons appeared out of the sky and headed for the flat. One of them was a small female sand wing without the traditional poisonous barb for every sand wing, and the other dragon a medium sized night wing.

The sand wing was the one to greet them. "hello my name is sunny, and this is my friend Starflight, have you been talked to by the mysterious voice that offered peace." Sunny said. "yes we are, so I may have already said this once but apparently we are going to be working with each other for a little while." Clay said. "wait a minute, where is the sky wing at… if anything it should have been here before any of us." Starflight said. _**"hello again"**_ the voice said. Everybody perked up when his voice entered their heads. _**"now, before I tell you your first mission I want us all to greet us the right way"**_ the voice said.

"what do you mean the right way?" clay asked out loud. _**"you know… say your likes, hobbies, dreams, and dislikes."**_ The voice said. (in a different universe a silver gravity defying hair ninja sneezes).

"ok then I will go first." Said clay. "my hobbies are to eat food, play with my sibs (cringes at this), hunt, and listen to music, my likes are food, food, food, my sibs, and more food, I dislike… well war is the only thing right now, my dream is to end this war and after that start a family." Said clay.

"ok, now my turn." Sunny said. "my hobbies are going threw out the scorpions den and making Shure they are ok, reading, and playing music. My likes are heat, Starflight, and my mom. My dislikes, its water. And my dream is to one day start a school." Sunny said.

"well then I guess it is my turn" glory said. "my likes… hmm I guess sloths. My dislikes, a lot of things. My hobbies, I guess practicing with my venom, and stealth practice. My dreams… don't really have any. (again silver haired jonin sneezes.)

"I guess I am next" said Starflight. "my likes are sunny, scrolls, books, and libraries. My dislikes are… well I guess my old tribe." (everybody but sunny looks curious about this). My hobbies are studying, flying around home, and reading." Starflight said.

"guess I am last" said tsunami. My likes are my best friend riptide, and my sister. My hobbies are training to fight, fighting, yelling at people, and fighting some more. My dislikes are well lots of things. (everybody is creeped out by her hobbies)."

"Ok mister mysterious voice, can you tell us why are last partner isn't here right now." Said glory. _**"yes, yes, I was getting to that, ok now this will be a good warm up for the rest of your missions. Ok so the last member of your team can't be here right now because scarlet won't let her leave. Apparently she is to high of value to her. So your first mission is to bust her out of the kingdom."**_ Said the voice. " _ohh no, It is her."_ Thought clay. He had mixed feeling right now, happy that he would meet his friend and sad because he wouldn't be able to do anything with her because of her scales. _**"you do know don't you."**_ The voice said. "know what?" asked clay. _**"you have special scales also."**_ Said the voice. "what do you mean special scales" thought clay. " _ **you have fire proof scales."**_ Said the voce. "I have fire proof scales… really. If heard of them before but I thought that was just a myth of course nobody wants to try to get hit by fire but still." Inside clay was over joyed if he does have fire proof scales that means he can possibly have a relationship with her.

"you know I am starting to get tired of calling you the voice, can you just give us a name already." Said glory. _**" ok ok, you may call me stalker" said the voice.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hello once again my friends and welcome back to wofr. Now today at the end of the story I will do some q and a. now please guys pls pls pls review this story. It helps me out soooo much. Ohh by the way this chapter will be short… and its not because I am being lazy it's just that I need to stop it short for reasons you wont understand.

Normal talking "hello"

Thinking " _hello"_

 _Telepathy_ _ **"wazzap"**_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

After a day of planning on how to free the sky wing (you will find out later). The dragons headed for sky wing palace. "so stalker said that you were going to get arrested right as you enter the kingdom why is that, I thought the sky wings and mud wings were allies with burn in the war?" asked tsunami. "umm, I actually have no idea. One day I was with my team and we were going through the sky wing kingdom crossing over for a mission and about a quarter the way through sky wings started to attack us. The rest of my team got away but I was captured." The dragons gasp at this.

"How did you get away?" asked sunny. "uh, I would rather not say." Said clay. About 20 minutes after that they were near the sky kingdom.

"ok so you guys remember the plan right?" asked tsunami. "yes, first I need to get myself captured and then I need to find her, after that when they put me in the arena I will give the signal for you guys to attack, and in the commotion glory will try to assassinate scarlet." Explained Clay. "yes, I must agree this is a good idea, if we are able to kill scarlet we complete two things at once. We save the sky wing and we take away one of the allies that burn has." Explained Starflight.

Clay heads for the entrance to the kingdom. "wait a minute…how did Clay know that the sky wing was a girl?" asked sunny. "well I guess we find out if this works." Said glory.

(I am not going to go through much detail for clays arrest but if you guys want that just pm me and I will write a funny omake on it later on.)

We see Clay above the arena on 1 of the pillars. " _never thought I would want to come back here… I wonder if she will visit me again like old times._ " Thought clay. After about 25 minutes he heard wing beats bellow him. A dragon bright metallic scales flew right over him then landed on the edge of the pillar. "hello clay" the dragon said. "hello again… peril" greeted clay right back with a smile.


	4. stupid computers

sorry my readers but don't worry its not forever its just that my comuter has been broken so I am using my friends so I will have to get a new one


	5. Chapter 4

Me: hello everybody now since I lost my other computer because when I looked over it well… I can't even see what is wrong with it the screen is just blank every time I open it up so I am using my older computer that is super slow. But don't worry I am not done writing yet. Ok now back to the story.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"So… how you doing, wait… why are you here, I mean I am glad that your here and all butt… I heard from the guards that you pretty much waltzed in here like there wasn't a problem in the world… you pretty much asked yourself to get captured?" asked Peril with confusion written all over her face.

"umm…. Hi" said Clay. _"ohh com on how am I supposed to ask her if she is the last dragon, you don't just go up to her and ask, hey do you have a voice telling you that you can end the war… she will think you're crazy!"_ thought Clay unknowing that Peril was having similar thoughts. _"ohh, what am I supposed to do… the voice said I knew who the mud wing is?" thought Peril._

"so… how is scarlet?" asked Clay knowing that Peril still probably hated her for killing her mother all those years ago.

"you know, crazy and wanting to see gory deaths like the usual." Said Peril. Scarlet or rather known as Queen Scarlet was the Queen of the sky wings. Every day when there isn't a battle going on she will have fights in here arena for entertainment. When a prisoner has won enough battles, they will go free. But, know body has done that because of the queen's champion. Peril is that champion.

When peril hatched she hatched with a twin. When she was inside of the egg she sucked up all the fire from her twin brother, this made her have too much fire. Making it to where everything she touched caught on fire, her scales were so hot it could melt every type of metal. On the day Peril was hatched Queen Scarlet had told Peril's mother Kestrel to kill one of her dragonets that just hatched. Kestrel killed the dragonet that had to little fire in him. But after that, Queen Scarlet tried to kill Kestrel also. Kestrel tried to run away with Her last dragonet Peril, but Peril's scales were to hat for her to carry. Kestrel had to run away alone. Five years later kestrel tried to Bust Peril out of there when she heard that Peril was still alive. Sadly, Kestrel was caught trying to get Peril. She was executed without a fair trial.

"You never answered my question, what are you doing here?" asked Peril again. "ohh, sorry… I am on a mission to find somebody." Said clay. Peril perks up at this "who might it be?" asked peril hoping it would be her. "well, he said I would know the sky wing I am looking for." Said clay suddenly looking interested but just faking it trying it to make it look like he didn't know before. "well you are the only sky wing I know on a personal level. You wouldn't have had a voice talk to you in your head recently, have you?" asked clay _"well this is it. if I wasn't right then I just messed up the whole entire mission."_ thought clay.

Suddenly Perl looked relieved "ohh thank the 3 moons, I was about to ask you that, and yes I have, he hasn't talked to me for a while. I have tried to get out of the sky kingdom but Scarlet won't give me the chance. She has been posting a lot more guards as of recently." Explained Peril.

"do you know why there are more guards than usual?" asked Clay. "yes, apparently there has been more ice wing attacks closer to the sky wing boarder, usually this happens a lot with the war going on, it's just that they are fighting in a unusual fashion. Most of the time they usually rely more on their ice than anything, but know they are using sneak attack and stealth methods and fighting in low but efficient numbers." Peril explained. Clay looked down sadly after she was done explaining "my sibs was victims to one of those attacks." Said Clay. Peril looks surprised at this "are… are any of them" Peril was interrupted by Clay. "no, none of them are… I am the last one left." Said Clay.

Peril looked down. "I am sorry for your lose." She said. "don't worry I am over it" said Clay. "right now we have a mission to do and that is to get you out of here." Said Clay. "ok but how are we supposed to get out of here." Interrupted Peril. "you never let me finish, I was about to tell you the plan on how to get out of here." (again I am not going to go into detail on how the plan will work… I already told you keep reading to find out.)


	6. hiatus

i am sorry for this but there will be a hiatus for this story untill school


End file.
